Since mankind first began to build free standing structures, there has been a problem in painting, repairing, cleaning windows and the like of such structures, particularly, in the more elevated areas Scaffolds of one type or another have, of course, been erected for workers to stand on as well as ladders of various types
Each of the elevated work stations, however, have their own particular or peculiar disadvantages. Scaffolds require extra effort to move once the work in the area surrounding the same has been completed. The higher the work area, the more complicated it is to move the scaffolding and the more likely a mishap or accident may occur during both the work and the moving stages
There are two types of ladders that have been developed over the years, step ladders which are self standing and regular or extension ladders which rely on a separate structure for support. In either case, the area of work extends only out as far as the workmen can reach and must be moved frequently because of this. Also, the larger the ladder, the more difficult it is to move because of its height and weight.
To summarize the prior art, it has been difficult to put in place and move scaffold-type like elevated work stations while ladder elevating means have limited work area before movement is required thus, although they are easier to move, they must be moved more often. Both elevating means are laborious to use but up until now have been a necessary evil that workmen have put up with.